<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temporary Pleasure by kuroasuga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568370">Temporary Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga'>kuroasuga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Sacred Room [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Bottom! Kihyun, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Hotel Sex, Lovers, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Top! Changkyun!, idolverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you can’t calm down then take your frustration out on me” </p><p>Kihyun’s fingers play with Changkyun’s lapels, teeth sinking into his lower lip slightly as the statement lingers in the air.</p><p>“Let me help you”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Sacred Room [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temporary Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We back at it again with the Changki ladies and gentlemen! </p><p>This ones for my bae Aksaah who has been helping me out and giving me prompts i love you bish x</p><p>Sorry for any mistakes you find x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those days where everything went wrong. </p><p>When Changkyun awoke from his slumber in the morning he could already tell it was going to be a bad day, he couldn’t pin point why he just knew.</p><p>And he was right. </p><p>Hot water in the hotel room not working? Tick. </p><p>Heavy traffic on the way to their concert at Iheartradio? Tick. </p><p>Actual concert being a complete disaster? Tick. </p><p>Semi small argument with overseas management about the concert? Tick. </p><p>Feeling under appreciated? Definite tick. </p><p>And Changkyun just about had enough. </p><p>He was pissed. More than pissed, he was livid. </p><p>Changkyun knew he had a slight temper problem, when he got worked up the only person who could calm him down was sweet lady silence, and when he got into this state the members understood and left him alone.</p><p>He didn’t join the others at dinner, he didn’t feel like eating with the rage boiling inside of him, instead he requested to go back to his hotel room and no one had any complaints. </p><p>Before he left he saw Kihyun give him a look of worry and it pained him to know he was making his lover sad, all more of a reason to leave.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Once back in his room Changkyun kicked his shoes off and sat on the edge of his bed, he counted to ten and inhaled and exhaled, trying to gather his thoughts calmly.</p><p>He didn’t enjoy being this angry, to the point of visibly shaking. He didn’t understand why the rest of his band mates weren’t as livid as he was, the lack of professionalism from the sound crew is inexcusable and this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. </p><p>Changkyun groaned as the second wave of anger surfaced and threw a pillow across the room. </p><p>His ears were ringing, and his hands were shaking. </p><p>He covered his face with his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees and continued his breathing excises. </p><p>He doesn’t remember how long he was in that position for because he didn’t hear his bedroom door knock, nor did he hear Kihyun walk into the room. </p><p>Kihyun stood in front of Changkyun, brows furrowed in concern as he watched Changkyun count to ten over and over in hush tones.</p><p>“Changkyun?” he said and Changkyun jumped back on the bed, eyes wide in shock. </p><p>“Kihyun… I thought you were at dinner with everyone else?”</p><p>Kihyun took a seat next to Changkyun on the bed and turned his body to face him. </p><p>“I wanted to check on you” </p><p>Changkyun scoffed and stood up. He walked towards the door and once he was there flicked the lock before turning back to Kihyun.</p><p>“Why aren’t you angry?” he asked and leaned against the door frame. </p><p>“Why aren’t any of you angry?”</p><p>Kihyun cocked an eyebrow in thought and Changkyun could pin point the exact moment a light bulb went off in his head. </p><p>“About the concert?-“ Kihyun shrugged. “-Things like that happen all the time, it’s no ones fault”</p><p>Changkyun slammed his fist against the wall and Kihyun flinched. </p><p>“It’s everyones fault! us! The sound people! Management! Everyone!”</p><p>Kihyun remained silent with nerves of steel, he tilted his head up and stared directly at the younger male. </p><p>“You need to need to calm down, Changkyun”</p><p>Changkyun covered the room in five steps, suddenly looming over Kihyun’s thin frame menacing. </p><p>“You need to get angry, Kihyun… or nothing will change” </p><p>They stared at each other in a wordless battle until Kihyun’s lips quirked into a smirk and he stands up, inches away from Changkyun’s face. </p><p>His hands roam over Changkyun’s arms, his skin is hidden by the black blazer he’s wearing, until they find his hands and lace their fingers together. </p><p>“I understand your anger but there was nothing we could have possibly done, some days are like that”</p><p>Changkyun turns his head but Kihyun is quick, grabbing his chin and forcing him to face him again.</p><p>“I know you have a rebellious soul, but you can’t do this every time”</p><p>Changkyun’s still shaking but it’s decreased since he’d been with Kihyun. He had that kind of effect on him.</p><p>“Aren’t you tired of being disrespected?” he whispers and Kihyun smiles fully. </p><p>“Our fans would never allow that to happen”</p><p>Kihyun closes the space between them and presses their lips together, he’s gentle and Changkyun is clutching his hands like his life depends on it. </p><p>Kihyun feels Changkyun’s body vibrating against him and pulls away to lean into Changkyun’s ear. </p><p>“If you can’t calm down then take your frustration out on me” </p><p>Kihyun’s fingers play with Changkyun’s lapels, teeth sinking into his lower lip slightly as the statement lingers in the air.</p><p>“Let me help you” </p><p>Kihyun guides Changkyun to the bed once again and pushed his chest until his butt hits the soft mattress.</p><p>Changkyun’s eyes are focused on Kihyun as the male takes a step back and removes his silk blazer; letting the material slip from his shoulders and fall to the ground. </p><p>Kihyun kicks his shoes off and proceeds to pop a few buttons on his shirt, untucking it from his trousers and letting his fingers wander to his designer belt. </p><p>“Take out your anger on me, okay? Be rough with me-“ his fingers toy with the buckle, pulling on the loop and freeing the leather with a single tug. </p><p>“Don’t hold back” </p><p>Kihyun unbuttoned his trousers and stepped towards Changkyun again. He climbed onto Changkyun’s lap, thighs on either side of his hips and wraps his arms around his neck.</p><p>“I want to help”</p><p>Kihyun kisses him and Changkyun doesn’t dare push him away. He tangles his fingers in Kihyun’s hair and tightens his grip and hears Kihyun whimper against his lips. </p><p>Changkyun doesn’t feel like being slow tonight, he’s still angry. He flips them over in one smooth motion and traps Kihyun’s arms above him head. </p><p>“Are you sure?” he asks. His hands travel to Kihyun’s shirt where it hangs loose on his form and rips it open; buttons scattering across the bed and room. </p><p>“Because I have a lot of frustration to release” Changkyun watches the rise and fall of Kihyun’s clean chest, not a single hair or mark blossomed on his skin, literal perfection.</p><p>Kihyun’s arms don’t move from above his head and his adam’s apple bobs when he licks his lips and sucks his lower lips back between his teeth again. </p><p>“Use me” </p><p>Changkyun feels the last of his control disappear.</p><p>He climbs off the bed in search for lube, sex wasn’t exactly on his mind when he was packing for America. </p><p>“Don’t move” he says and Kihyun throws him a wink. </p><p>The only thing Changkyun had was coconut oil for moisturising. He looked at the bottle and back at Kihyun, he was sure it would be fine. </p><p>He journeyed back to the bed where he tossed the bottle of oil onto the sheets and removed Kihyun’s trousers along with his underwear. </p><p>“I don’t feel like messing around today” Changkyun mumbles and removes his own jacket and shirt and tosses on a near by chair. </p><p>“I’m really mad, Kihyun”</p><p>Kihyun lifts his head up to look at his lover but Changkyun slaps his thighs. </p><p>“I thought I said don’t move” </p><p>Changkyun steps out of his trousers and underwear, leaving him fully exposed in the room and climbs back on the bed and pops the cap open.</p><p>“And I don’t feel like doing the work either, sit up” he demands and is surprised Kihyun obeyed him, it wasn’t in Kihyun’s personality to relinquish control but Changkyun wasn’t going to say anything about it. </p><p>Changkyun relaxes against the pile of pillows and cushions that came with the room and points to the opposite end of the bed, and when Kihyun follows his finger he notices he pointing at a mirror. </p><p>“I want to fuck this way, I want you to watch yourself” </p><p>Kihyun stares at Changkyun through the mirror, features calm and collected until a smile grows on his lips.</p><p>He crawls over to Changkyun, kissing the finger he pointed with and retrieving the oil.</p><p>From there Kihyun sits in between Changkyun’s legs and spreads his own, watching his lover through reflection. </p><p>Kihyun flirts with him a little, running his tongue along his lips and massaging his chest.</p><p>“Do you want a show?” Kihyun whispers, raking his hands through brown hair. </p><p>Changkyun shrugs.  “Do whatever”</p><p>Kihyun coats his fingers with the oil, making them slick and greasy and drops his hand low to circle his rim with two fingers. </p><p>Kihyun gulps loudly, teasing himself a little to get himself worked up before pushing two fingers and gasping. </p><p>Changkyun’s hands rest on his navel, He can see Kihyun’s cock getting harder, semi hard and hovering. He sighs against his neck. </p><p>“You’re hot” he mumbled and Kihyun breathes out a airy chuckle. </p><p>“So are you”</p><p>He’s knuckles deep into his ass, opening himself up and wiggling his fingers inside himself. </p><p>Kihyun relaxes against Changkyun, back to chest, and throws a arm behind him.</p><p>Changkyun can see Kihyun’s eyes closed in concentration, mouth gaped and brows low. </p><p>“Look at yourself” he says and Kihyun’s eyes flutter open. His eyes lock on his reflection, watching his fingers disappear into his hole and moans quietly. </p><p>“Don’t you look so good?” Kihyun nods and rests against Changkyun’s front more, until he was practically laying down.</p><p>Kihyun works his fingers in and out faster, breathing out soft gasps and moans as his fingers stroke his sensitive walls. </p><p>Kihyun tilts his head back against Changkyun’s shoulder and whispers his name, his shoulders shake as his fingers move faster, grazing his prostate a few times and forcing a desperate whimper to exit Kihyun’s mouth.</p><p>“Does it feel good?” Changkyun asks and kisses Kihyun’s shoulder. </p><p>“Do your fingers feel as good as my cock?” </p><p>Kihyun lols his head to face Changkyun, eyelids heavy and pupils darkened. </p><p>“Nothing feel as good as your cock”</p><p>Changkyun smiles and brings a palm down against one of Kihyun’s thighs, loving the choked off cry he spits out. </p><p>Changkyun raises his hand and wraps his fingers around Kihyun’s neck, fingers pressing into flesh one by one, and gently squeezes. He watches Kihyun through the mirror, the way Kihyun has upgraded to three fingers without him even knowing, the way he stares back at Changkyun slightly unhinged, like something darker lurked within him, he loved it. </p><p>“You like seeing yourself” he says. It wasn’t a question, Changkyun could see from the way Kihyun admired himself at work.</p><p>“You’re getting off to this” his tightens his hold on around Kihyun’s neck, hearing a rough gasp wheeze out of him.</p><p>Changkyun’s free hand slides down, past Kihyun’s torso to his pelvis and thumbs the flushed cock head. </p><p>Kihyun groans and bucks his hips. He buries his face into Changkyun neck as he gasps continuously as Changkyun rubs his thumb over the slit, smearing precome over the swollen head. </p><p>“Changkyun-“</p><p>“You’re rock hard” They both know this but Changkyun felt the need to point it out anyway. He pushes his thumb against the slit and scrapes a blunt nail over the hole, loving the sounds Kihyun made against his skin. </p><p>“I’m gonna come” Kihyun announces and Changkyun grips his wrist to stop him fingering himself. </p><p>“Not before I fuck you”</p><p>Kihyun places open mouth kisses against Changkyun’s neck, already moist from his breath, and licks his salty skin to his shoulder blade. </p><p>“I want you to come in me” Kihyun whispers. His lubed fingers exit his hole with a squelch and rub the excess over Changkyun’s parted thighs, turning his body to face the rapper. </p><p>“Fill me up”</p><p>Changkyun mumbles the lords name when Kihyun began grinding his hips down on his lap, angling it so perfectly bolts of electricity shoots through him every time.</p><p>“Kihyun-“</p><p>Kihyun kisses under Changkyun’s jaw, breathing harshly as he lifts his hips to rut them against Changkyun’s front. </p><p>“Fuck me, channel your frustration into me”</p><p>Changkyun closes his eyes and exhales. Kihyun always knows how to work him up, rub him the right way until he’s beyond desperation. </p><p>“Are you ready?” he asks and feels Kihyun nod. </p><p>Changkyun shifts them both, bucking his hips against Kihyun as warning to lift his hips. His hands fall to his lovers waist, stroking the warm skin and feeling goosebumps raise where he’s touched. </p><p>Changkyun grabs the base of his cock and strokes himself slowly as he brings the tip to Kihyun’s rim, resting his forehead against the back of Kihyun’s neck.</p><p>“Don’t look away from the mirror” he whispers and kisses shoulder. “I want you to see what I see” </p><p>Kihyun swallows but nods and Changkyun’s fingers dig into flesh as he pushes the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle, growling low in his throat when heat and moisture engulf him. </p><p>Kihyun curses and tilts his head against Changkyun’s shoulder, mouth hung open when the stretch of something bigger than his fingers forces through him.</p><p>Changkyun pants against Kihyun’s skin once he’s snug inside. He can feel Kihyun clenching around him, tightening to test his patience.</p><p>His fingers find their way into Kihyun’s hair and forces his head forward, towards the mirror, and their eyes lock in the reflection.</p><p>“Move” he demands. </p><p>Kihyun sweaty palms hold Changkyun’s thighs and lifts his hips, cock sliding out ever so slightly before sitting down against with a gasp. </p><p>“Faster” Changkyun demands again, grip on Kihyun’s hair getting harder.</p><p>Kihyun complies, raising his hips and gyrating to feel Changkyun deep in him. </p><p>Changkyun licks his lips as he takes in Kihyun’s face, his cheeks stained a bright pink, almost animated, his stomach quivering with every bounce on his cock. He was breathtaking, the most perfect human Changkyun has ever seen. </p><p>“I love you like this, sitting on my dick…” Changkyun kisses the back of Kihyun’s neck, lips brushing the shell of his ear. </p><p>“Look at you, hard and leaking from watching yourself… do you turn yourself on?” </p><p>Kihyun moans loudly. He picks up the speed, chest heaving as he watches Changkyun’s cock slide in and out of his hole. </p><p>“Answer me, Kihyun” </p><p>Changkyun thrusts up, cock head tickling that little bundle of nerves hiding deep within his lover and Kihyun’s hips stutter as his moans become higher. </p><p>“Yes” he whimpers, scratching his nails along Changkyun thighs.</p><p>“Yes, yes, we look so good” </p><p>Changkyun thrust up again and this time he hits Kihyun’s prostrate and Kihyun can’t support himself anymore. He falls back against Changkyun’s chest, a stream of moans drip off his tongue as Changkyun continues to abuse the spot that makes him see white. </p><p>“Don’t stop, please” he begs, so Changkyun doesn’t.</p><p>The rapper kisses behind his ear, panting against the shell but his eyes never leave the mirror. </p><p>“You’re slut for my cock, no matter how many times I fuck you it’s never enough”</p><p>Kihyun shakes his head, mumbling incoherent words that Changkyun can’t pick up on. </p><p>Kihyun’s cock slaps against his stomach with every thrust, Changkyun can see the clear liquid sliding down his navel, leaving a trail down to his pubes and mixing with the corse hair. </p><p>His rhythm is erratic, Kihyun meets his every move, slamming down as he presses up, both males moving in tandem. </p><p>And Changkyun is the first to feel his gut gurgling with an arriving orgasm. </p><p>“I’m close” he says and tunnels his fist around Kihyun’s cock. </p><p>He doesn’t tease, he’s too close for that. His fist slides over Kihyun’s slick cock, using precome as a makeshift lube and slipping over the length with ease. </p><p>He can see Kihyun drooling in the mirror, eyes so glassy and lost, likes he’s given himself over to pleasure.</p><p>“Come with me” Changkyun murmurs. </p><p>“Changkyun-“</p><p>“Let go”</p><p>Kihyun thrashes in Changkyun’s lap, back arching as Changkyun jerks him off with no mercy. </p><p>The wet sound of Changkyun’s cock slipping in and out of Kihyun echos in the room, followed by airy whimpers and pleas for more. </p><p>“m gonna come” Kihyun breathes out, hands reaching behind himself and fumbling through Changkyun’s locks. </p><p>“Kiss me, oh god Changkyun, please kiss me” </p><p>Changkyun would never deny Kihyun a kiss. Their mouths slot together as Kihyun comes, yelping against his lips as Changkyun jerks him through it; translucent liquid coating his knuckles.</p><p>He follows closely behind Kihyun, thrusting a few more times and emptying himself in his lover, painting his insides. </p><p>They breath against each other’s mouth, barely able to get enough air in as they crash from their high. </p><p>“Do you feel better?” Kihyun ask, breaking the silence. </p><p>Changkyun smiles for what feels like the first time since they arrived in America. </p><p>“A lot” he replies and kisses Kihyun once again. </p><p>Kihyun knocks their foreheads together and closes his eyes and Changkyun copies him, breathing in Kihyun’s scent.</p><p>“Sorry about earlier” he mumbles.</p><p>Kihyun shakes his head. “Don’t be” </p><p>Kihyun is the first to move and groans when Changkyun slips out of him. </p><p>“Instead be sorry about the mess you’ve made, how are you going to explain this house keeping? it’s gross” </p><p>Changkyun laughs when Kihyun groans again at the come dipping down his leg. </p><p>“You wanna take a shower?” he asks. He already knows the answer. </p><p>“Please”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>